


Pink, Blue, and Lavender

by a_salty_alto



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Miraculous Ladybug Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pirates, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Secret Identity, individual chapters have specific warnings, some of these are a little more platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_salty_alto/pseuds/a_salty_alto
Summary: Pieces for YusuHaru Week 2020
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke & Okumura Haru, Kitagawa Yusuke/Okumura Haru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: YusuHaru Week 2020





	1. Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Worried about your girlfriend?” Joker asked, winking.  
> Haru rolled her eyes. “Joker, now’s not the time-”  
> “We aren’t dating, as nice as that would be.” Yusuke said.  
> Wait… what.  
> “You’re in lov- I mean, you like- I mean, you’d be interested in dating Haru Okumura?” Haru sputtered.  
> ~
> 
> TW: None

After transforming, Haru spotted her partner watching the Akuma from the museum’s rafters.

“‘Bout time you got here, Noir.” Joker said, adjusting his red gloves the way he often did while thinking.

“Any plan?” Haru asked.

“The Akuma’s ability to split into multiple copies is already bad, but it can hit multiple targets quickly. We’re going to want to split its attention.”

“I can run a distraction.”

“Not going to be good enough.” Joker said. “You haven’t seen the pupil of the artist who runs this gallery anywhere, have you?”

“Yusuke Kitagawa? Yes, I know where he is. Follow me.”

They had been together when the Akuma first showed up, and Yusuke was right where Haru had left him. 

Locked in a closet.

“Noir. Joker.” Yusuke said when they opened the door. “I’m glad to see you.”

“How’d you end up locked in a closet?” Joker asked.

“My friend Haru said it’d be safer if we split up, and then she shoved me in here and locked the door.” Yusuke said. “Have you seen her?”

“Haru’s fine.” Haru replied quickly. She’d had smoother getaways when she needed to transform, but she’d really been in a hurry.

Yusuke gave a sigh of relief. “Good.”

“Worried about your girlfriend?” Joker asked, winking.

Haru rolled her eyes. “Joker, now’s not the time-”

“We aren’t dating, as nice as that would be.” Yusuke said.

Wait… what.

“You’re in lov- I mean, you like- I mean, you’d be interested in dating Haru Okumura?” Haru sputtered.

“Well, yes.” Yusuke said, before quickly adding “but I assume you sought me out for a reason other than my love life?”

“Right!” Joker pulled out a blank mask out of his coat. “Yusuke Kitagawa, this is the Mask of the Phantom Thief Goemon, which grants the powers of Illusions. You will use its powers to aid us, and then return it. ”

In Yusuke’s hands, the mask glowed, transforming into a delicately painted kitsune mask. 

*

With the Akuma defeated, the damage purified, and Joker about to transform back, Haru and Yusuke landed in a secluded corner to retrieve his mask. 

“Thank you again,” she said.

“I’m happy I could help,” Yusuke replied. “I need to go check on my friends though.”

“Friends like Haru Okumura?” Haru asked, sounding nonchalant. Or at least she hoped she sounded nonchalant. 

Yusuke shifted from one foot to the other. “Yes, I should-”

“I mean she’s probably fine,” Haru said quickly. “I was just asking. You know, I didn’t realize you had feelings for her.”

“Uh, well I don’t think that would be of interest to you.” Yusuke muttered.

“Try me! I’ve been known to give good advice from time to time.”

“Haru is…” Yusuke sighed. “I enjoy being in her presence and making her smile. I love the way she’s striven to carve her own path, and just. She’s just-” he made a motion with his hands. “Words don’t do her justice. At least, mine don’t.”

“Wow.” Haru said, dumbly. “I think that sounded beautiful. You should tell her.”

“I’m working on an attempt.” Yusuke said. “Why do you ask? You wouldn’t happen to know her in your civilian life, would you?”

“Uh, yes! We’ve actually known each other for a while.” Haru said. 

“I won’t pry anymore but, would you do me a favor and not mention that to her?” Yusuke asked. “As you can tell, I haven’t exactly worked out how to put my feelings into words, but I want to tell her on my own terms.”

Haru tipped her hat and winked. “Sure. But don’t wait too long. You never know what’ll happen.”

When she was alone, Haru leaned against the wall.

“Milady, Adieu.” Milady flew out of Haru’s mask, and Haru folded and tucked it into her bag. “What am I going to do?” Haru groaned.

“I fail to see the problem. Hasn’t your beloved admitted to returning your feelings?” Milady said.

“He told Noir he likes Haru, Haru isn’t supposed to know!”

“Then you mustn't let him know you know.”

“How are we supposed to go back to normal now that I know he’s in love with me?” Haru said. “I mean, he was working on a painting he wouldn’t show anyone, is that for me? What am I going to do if I’m thinking like that the entire time?”

“A lady must compose herself.” Milady said. “Furthermore, you can also blame Noir if he finds out.”

“I’d prefer it if he didn’t think one version of me goes around blabbing other people’s secrets.” 

“Well, you must decide your course of action quickly, for your beloved is on his way.” With that, Milady slipped into Haru’s bag, and Haru turned to find Yusuke running over to her.

“Haru! There you are.” Yusuke said. “Are you alright?”

Haru took a deep breath. Act normal. Act normal. “Yes! I’m completely fine!”

“Glad to hear it.” Yusuke said. 

“Sorry about the closet.” Haru said.

“Oh that, I’d almost forgotten.” Yusuke chuckled. “It’s fine.”

“No, I should make it up to you. Let me buy you dinner?” 

For a moment, Yusuke didn’t respond and Haru wondered if that was too much, but he nodded. “I’d like that. Thank you.”


	2. Nobility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man’s eyes open, and grey eyes sweep the room impassively. He seems to take a minute before realizing that Haru’s in front of him.  
> “I take it I am dead, and you’re an angel?” he asks.  
> “Oh nothing of the sort,” Haru says.  
> “Are you sure? Because you’re the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen.”  
> “That’s sweet,” Haru says, “but probably the head injury talking"  
> ~
> 
> TW: Kidnapping

Haru paces her room on the lower deck of the ship, looking from the window, to her plants, to the slender man who’s hands are tied behind his back to the beam in the corner of the room.

The man’s eyes open, and grey eyes sweep the room impassively. He seems to take a minute before realizing that Haru’s in front of him.

“I take it I am dead, and you’re an angel?” he asks.

“Oh nothing of the sort,” Haru says. 

“Are you sure? Because you’re the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen.”

“That’s sweet,” Haru says, “but probably the head injury talking. Do you remember what happened before I knocked you out?”

“I remember visiting lord Kawanabe with my sensei,” he says, brows furrowing, “and then.... I saw you in the hall didn’t I, and you-”

“Grabbed the nearest thing and hit you over the head.” Haru finishes. “Sorry.”

He shrugs. “So you’re a pirate now?” 

“Yes we-” Haru cuts off. “now?”

“You are the missing princess, correct?” 

Haru blinks. “I have boarded the ships of admirals who’ve known me since I was born, and they didn’t recognize me. How could you?”

“I pa- assisted my sensei in painting your portrait for your 18th birthday. I can recognize your face regardless of what you’re wearing” 

“Huh.” Haru crosses her arms and tries to connect the dots. “Oh! You’re a ward Madarame’s aren’t you?” 

He nods. “Yusuke Kitagawa, a pleasure your highness.”

“Oh no, none of that,” Haru says. “I am a traitor to the kingdom, a simple pirate now. A pirate who kidnapped you, so no formalities.”

“What was the reason for that?” Yusuke asks. “The kidnapping part. Surely you could have just left me on the floor?”

“Someone was coming and an unconscious guest would have raised too many alarms. So I panicked and dragged you with me.” Haru explains. “And then once we were out of there I didn’t want to leave you just unconscious on the street so I brought you back to the ship. We’ll drop you off back at a port soon.”

Yusuke frowns. “Don’t feel obligated, I wouldn’t want to impose.”

“Not eager to go back?” Haru asks.

“No, not particularly.”

Haru sits down next to him. “I know how that feels. The expectation, a life laid out before you, whatever choices you can make being undermined.”

Yusuke nods. “Something like that.”

“Well, you don’t have to go back.” Haru offers. “When we get to port, we can give you some money, and then you’ll be free to roam the land doing whatever you want.”

“Tell me…”

“I told you, Haru is fine.”

“Tell me, Haru. Why did you choose to become a pirate of all things?”

“It seemed the best way to announce my full severance from my father and my old life.” Haru says. 

Yusuke hums. “So you now travel the world robbing people?”

“Well, yes. But I was fortunate enough to be accepted by a good crew of people, we only steal from those who would target the poor and defenseless. Merchants who sell necessary supplies at exorbitant prices, nobles who use their taxes to line their coffers.”

“Certainly unlike any pirates I’ve heard of.”

Haru winks at him. “Another thing I learned at sea was that very few things are what they appear to be.”

Yusuke stares out the window for a minute. “May I join you then?”

“You want to become a pirate?”

Yusuke nods. “Yes. At least, I’d like to give it a try, if it won’t be a problem.”

Haru grins, and starts to untie him. “Welcome to the crew.”


End file.
